And the sea loves me
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Jack has been so happy know that he can be seen. But there is one thing missing love, But then he meets her the most amazing creature of the sea. An adventure starts as two forces try to pull them apart will they make it or will their love perish into the depths of the sea. Jelsa Mermaid. Suck at summaries.
1. beginning

My name is Elsa Winters and I am lonely. My whole life I have been trapped in my little enclove, unable to leave due to my fathers magic. Nothing can get through the barrier put there by my father to keep me safe. My hopes have long diminished to leave and sate my never ending curiosity. But many stories have been told of my kind getting caught in the nets of humans those who are only able to walk on the land. The only thing that angers me is my father never told me I could do the same walk transform swap my tail for legs. Then swap back as I enter the water. I discovered this ability by jumping out of my lake in anger and seeing my scales melt away before my very eyes. I can walk easily know and have gotten used to walking the small area of land in which the barrier allowed. So as I said I long to be free and let my voice portray my longing

_Dark the stars and dark the moon,_  
_ Hush the night and the morning loon,_  
_ Tell the horses and beat on your drum,_  
_ Gone their master, gone their son,_

_ Dark the oceans, dark the sky,_  
_ Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_  
_ Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_  
_ Gone their master, gone their son,_

0000000000000000

My name is Jack Frost and I am lonely. I know I can't complain it has been three months since the whole pitch thing blew over and I became a guardian I should be happy, and I am, its just. Well the guardians and kids are like family to me but I can't help but feel jealous when I see a couple on the streets as happy as can be. Is it wrong for me to feel upset that I can't have it no one close to my 'age' believes in the guardians and I am not about to go on a date with cupcake.

As I thought about it the crushing loneliness became to come down on me so I hastily pushed the thoughts aside I was here know and had to focus on bringing winter to Greece were I was heading a place of mystery and was veiled by its legends or so I thought.  
A frown feeling alien on my face I began to have some fun shooting frost here and making it snow there. And soon enough I was back to normal my trade-mark smirk on my that's when I heard it , the singing a beautiful song to behold.

Dark to light and light to dark.  
Three black carriages, three White carts.  
What brings us together's what pulls us apart.  
Gone are brother, gone are heart.

Hush the whales and the ocean tide,  
Tell the horses and beat on your drum.  
Gone are master, gone are son.

I was baffled stay the least, for in all my life I had never heard such a wonderful voice. "Wind," I called urgently,"take me to the owner of that voice." So I flew hell-bent on finding the singer. But nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw .

For there before my very eyes was a mermaid.

000000000000

I was pulled from my song abruptly when I heard a disturbance in the bushes. The trees warning me of danger. And then the impossible happened. A person came through the barrier.  
A boy to be specific he seemed about my age with white feathered hair that spiked out. And eyes that seemed bluer than the Serbian sea. For several seconds I was mesmerised by those eyes until I realised what those eyes were looking at.  
Me.

0000000  
It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen it was a stunning women with platinum blonde hair in a braid small blue jewels in her hair and a crown on her head her skin was  
Pale like porcelain her eyes were deep as the sea two shining sapphires in the dark. They portrayed so many emotions it was unbelievable but one atop Of the all was fear. Then I looked down and saw a tail. Cyan blue scales glittering in the sun dark blue and white intricate designs set on her tail. Like a artist had painted the swirls. For a moment I was captivated by them. But then she opened her mouth and I felt I could die.

"Who are you?" She said meekly inching back towards the lake behind us.  
"Jack...," I stutter, "Jack Frost."  
"How did you do that," she whispered know she was looking at me in complete and utter awe.  
"Do what?" I asked in confusion she wouldn't have seen me fly I walked the last part as not to scare her.  
"Break the barrier,"  
I just stared at her, what the bloody hell is she talking about? Slowly she pulled herself over to me. My hearted began to thump loudly in my chest as the beauty came closer to me but she went past and reached her hand out to the forest. But she didn't touch the trees she touched what looked like a invisible wall and watched as the disappointment seemed to wash over the poor girl.  
"What,"I breathed sticking my hand out and watching it go right through.  
"Why is that there?" I ask her feeling sympathetic.  
"To stop me leaving," she returns bluntly starting to move away,"to stop me getting hurt by people."  
"People won't hurt you," I say daring to come closer.  
"Yes they will," she screams backing away again,"you will."  
Slowly cautiously I approach her," I promise you , I won't hurt you." I felt a sudden stir of affection for her then. But I don't even know her name.  
She nods slowly.  
"So what's your name?" I ask with a grin.  
"Elsa," she says with a soft smile,"my name is Elsa."


	2. the wish

"Jack Frost at your service," I say bowing low. She giggles quietly into her hand as I say this.

"Nice to meet you," she whispers.

"Sooo," I begin lost for words, "Your a mermaid." What! Your a mermaid what the hell is wrong with you dude. I immediantly regret my words and feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The girl just chuckles obviously amused.

"No a siren,"

"Wait what's the difference" I ask incredulously.

I watch in awe as she mutters incoherent words and slowly her azure tail fades away leaving two long creamy legs covered by a mini skirt in its place. She was also wearing a blue shirt and a pair of light blue ballet pumps. "Mermaids are bound to the sea, we aren't well most of us," she says her eyes dimming.

I hate seeing her like that I decide frowning at the thought. "Why aren't you?"

"There have been many stories of sirens getting abused by men or getting trapped in their fishing nets, I used to go out a bit when I was younger, but after my mum died, my father became obsessed with keeping me safe, I love it down there in the sea but I long to go out and see new things so I ran away a lot until my father bound me here so I can never go out into the human world again." She said a hint a sadness in her voice the curiosity in her eyes unmistakable.

I hated seeing her sad her emotions seemed to affect everything clouds covered the sun and everything seemed dull. "Maybe you can, I could bring some books and tell you about some of the places I've been." She smiled and nodded for me to sit next to her.

"But first," I began smirking at her, " I want to know about you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why am I doing this I mean he could be dangerous he could be using me, I shouldn't have shown him my legs I should have ran away. And yet I didn't there was something rather comforting about the feather- haired boy with the big blue eyes he put me at ease so I let him get close to me and talk to me.

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," I whisper shyly not used to the company.

"Hey me too! Favourite season?"

"Winter,"

He stared at me.

"Favourite animal," He said slowly,

"Snow leopard,"

"Are you reading my mind!" He shouted.

I burst into histerics unable to stop laughing and so we talk and talk and I can't help but love the company after so long in solitude.

"You know," I say suddenly, "When you help siren you get one wish."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt my heart sing as she laughed an unearthly enchanting sound it echoed around my body and pride surged through my veins knowing that, I made her laugh, me the invisible was able to make this beautiful angel laugh even in her situation.

"You know," She says after she calms down, "When you help a siren you get one wish."

"You don't have to grant me a wish," I say defiantly, "I haven't done anything,"

She shook her head wildly. "You gave me company, and made me laugh, I can't remember the last time I laughed." She said smiling softly at me.

"Any wish," I ask in curiousity.

"Any wish," she confirms smiling.

Any wish a wish to be seen, to find out about Emma, to find love. I look around the small area and see my reflection in the water. I remember Emma as a child I saved her so she could be happy I would do anything to confirm my hopes. Happy with my decision I am about to turn when I notice her reflection. And her eyes they hold so much desperation, , so much loneliness, I knew what that felt like, never knowing what it was like to be alone. I spent 300 years alone but to be trapped in my own personal cage.

"Can I give it to someone else." I ask hesitantly.

She seemed taken aback.

"Yes but only if you are with them, like if you wanted to heal someone you would have to be there for them to be healed if you left the would become ill again" she explained she looked at him quizzically.

I looked at her and smiled absolutely sure on what I was doing.

"I wish that when I am with you, you can pass freely through the barrier."


	3. Snowflake

I stare at him. Did he just offer me freedom. I offer him any wish in the world and he gives it to me. Standing up I walk to the barrier my brain on auto pilot, reaching out my pale hand shaking uncontrollably I look for the barrier. It isn't there its gone. My cage has disappeared and I am completely free. I look at the feather-haired boy. His blue eyes alight with happiness. I run to him laughing, next thing I know he's picking me up swirling me around while I laugh uncontrollably he sets me down still chuckling. I could get lost in he's eyes. "Jack," I whisper still close to him, "Why did you do that, give up your wish for me."

He smiles softly. "I know what its like to be alone, no one deserves that."

"Thank you," I whisper leaning into his chest. If my father knew what I was doing he would be furious, but in this moment I can't bring myself to care. I had a friend I good honest friend, who cared and was willing to give up a wish for someone he barely knew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She is hugging me, I am soo glad she can't see the raging blush that is currently staining my cheeks. When I first said my wish I didn't think it would work and couldn't help but regret it but the utter happiness and gratitude written all over her face it was worth her laugh was contagious and soon I was too. but know holding her in my arms I couldn't be more confused. I had only known her an hour so how can I feel this way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

And then that moment ended, old fears coming back I quickly push him away and put distantce between us. "Sorry," I mumble hastily biting my lip. Bucking up my courage I look up at him and see the hurt and rejection swimming in his eyes. I caused that, the boy has done so much for me and I push him away. I immediately feel guilty and I flash him an apologetic smile I've never been good a comforting people like the madiens of the sea.

"Hey," he says to my utter surprise, "Maybe I can show you some places."

My smile instantly returns and I nod happily.

"I'd like that," I say quietly. He smirks at me leaning on his crooked staff.

"Well see you round snowflake," He says before disappearing out of sight. I chucke quietly to myself before jumping into the sparkling depths below. Swimming gracefully I go to my fathers castle where he sits on his throne. "Hello father," I greet him cheerfully.

"Hello my dear," he replies with a gentle smile, "How are you."

"Just wonderful papa," I reply unable to hide my chipper mood.

"Well run along know go talk to the madiens." I mentally groan all the madiens ever do is gossip, I never enjoy there idle chitchat I find it useless but still I smile and nod for my father before heading to bed.

Laying on my bed I couldn't help but smile at my new nickname, I do hope he comes tomorrow I think before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flying back to north's seemed to take seconds in my pleasant state of mind Elsa's smiling face still burning in my mind. I did notice however it was unseasonably warm for this time I'll just bring winter to Greece tomorrow. By time I got back I had calmed down a bit. Laying on my bed I grin at the thought of my new friend. I hope she waits for me tomorrow I think before letting sleep claim me.


	4. Are you ready?

My name is Elsa Winters and I have never been so excited, my head is spinning and I can't seem to keep the grin off my face, today I will leave the my cage and I will be able to go and sate my burning curiousity. And it's all because of Jack, my heart seems to jump at the very mention of the winter spirits name. Over and over again I have replayed the moment in my mind but I have never quite gotten my head round it everything seemed to be a blur. I am awoken from my trance by the sound of young angel-like voice. "Elsa," said the voice, looking down I find the quizzical face of Anna my best Friend. Even though the young mermaid was only 7 she was my favourite person. And I much preferred her to the ever gossiping madiens that followed my like shadows.

"Yes love," I reply studying her gentle features, turquoise eyes, strawberry blond hair and the most adorable freckles I had ever seen.

"Are you ok you seem dazed," She asked small worry lines creasing her fore-head.

"Yes I'm fine," I answer chuckling lightly, "I'll see you later okay," I wave to hear already beginning to move across the ocean floor,

"Bye," she replies her chipper mood return before hastily swimming away her green tail flapping quickly.

Turning away a soft smile on my face I race off desperate to get to my tunnel I don't stop until my hand makes contact with the hard rock of the tunnel. Breathing heavily I slump down resting my body on the rock but slowly I felt doubt begin the knaw at the edges of my mind. _"What if he doesn't come?" "What if father finds out?" "Was it all just a dream?" _No he will be there he has to be. Without another thought I shoot down the tunnel praying to find him there that question swirling around in my head. _"Was it all just a dream,?" _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

My name is Jack Frost and I have never been so excited, something about the idea of going to see Elsa made my heart leap. I had been wondering all night and I finally figured out the best place to take her Corona in Lindau, Germany. Tonight was the night when hundreds of lanterns are set off into the sky I myself have only seen it from a distance because the event took place in summer and it was too hot for me, but I have decided I could just make it a tad colder for myself. Right know I am flying rapidly across to Greece enjoying the feeling of the wind howling through my ears. Greece doesn't need snow just the temperature drop so it doesn't matter much I missed yesterday. Hesitantly I slow down before reaching my destination and drop out of the sky like a stone. I was going to walk the last bit as to collect my thoughts the earth feeling good against my skin. As I walk doubt begins to creep into my mind. _"What if she doesn't want to come?" What if she is afraid of me?" "Was it all just my imagination?" _ I begin to run wanting to cat away the doubt as soon as possible. Bursting through the trees I reach the lake and to cerulean eyes met with mine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jumping out the water and landing as a human I whip my head around desperate to see Jack. No I think slumping to the ground, he's not here. _Wait _came a small voice, _he'll come give him time. _Sighing I sit down at the waters edge impatiently waiting for his arrival.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My jaw goes slack as I take Elsa's beautiful body in time seems to slow as I watch her eyes light up as she begins to run towards me eloping me in a hug. Hugging her back I squeezed my eyes shut letting the warm feeling spread through my body

"Are you ready," I ask looking into he eyes.

**Here it is chapter four it was going to be longer but I decided to split it into two halves because it would be too long as one. I will update soon. **


	5. Not as beautiful as you

Doubt hits me and I frown _am I ready? What if my father was right? I _shook off that thought Jack is a good person I know that he gave up his wish to help me and know I will trust him. Hesitantly I nod my head looking into to his crystal like eyes, he grins and grabs my hand. I scream. Were falling falling fast I cling to him for dear life as we _FLY. _"You can fly!" I shout at him, he smirks at me flying higher above the clouds. Turning my head away from him I gasp. It was the most wonderful sight I'd ever seen. Baby blue painted across the sky with only pure white clouds breaking the wonderful colour. Slowly I feel laughter start to bubble out of me as I grin at my white-haired companion. His soft smile and warm eyes made my heart skip a beat I was finally free.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I stared at her beautiful face eyes shining in pure happiness, her porcelain face glowed with a light pink hue and a dazzling smile lit up her whole face slowly I began to descend onto Corona as my feet hit the floor I grimanced it was summer here and the floor burnt my feet slights creating a small amount of ice on the bottom of my feet I turn to her only to be met by a worried frown. "Are you all right," She asked worriedly and I am once again shocked by her wonderful voice. Giving her a soft smile "Yes," I said grinning at her I continue, "now lets go have fun." She giggles and I grab her hand pulling her towards the town letting her laughter echo around my body.

0000000000000000000000000000

I stare around me in amazement there is cheer everywhere, banner hung and music filled the air laughing I let Jack pull me along. I pause at a amazing smell and see the bakery. Jack turns to me and I look at him with pleading eyes, her smirks at me and pulls me inside. inside sits a jolly old man who gives me a pleasant wave. "Hello my dear what is it you are looking for today and you young sir what do you wish for?" I eye the cakes hungrily but to my despair realize I have know human money only pearls so in reply I say apologeticily . "I'm afraid I have no money with me but that you,"

"Nonsense free for the beautiful lady,"

I blush furiously and look down hearing the man chuckle at me and Jack do the same.

"Thank you," I whisper not wishing to argue, "May I have that one please," I say a little louder. Jack is still gripping my hand sensing my nervousness. The baker hands me the cake which is covered in a layer of chocolate holding close to my chest I smile gently at the man and let Jack lead me out.

"Go on then," he says grinning.

Slowly I sink my teeth into the pastry and an involuntary moan escapes my lips as the rich flavor touch my tounge out of the corner of my eye I see Jack smirking at me so I stick my tounge out him as layers of chocolate wrapped itself around my mouth. He gave a light chuckle,making my heart flutter. This was going to be great.

0000000000000000000000

This is the best day of my life, Jack and I had done so much together and the library it was spectacular, light poured in from every window golden spiral staircases, and more books than I thought possible. Then we danced and oh how we danced, he spun me around faster and faster making me feel weightless. I am at the harbor now surrounding the kingdom.

"Jack," I call to the boy behind me,"Why are we here,"

I wide smirk came over his face and he shook his head, "Its a surprise,"

Pouting I stand up and half walk, half stumble towards him tripping and landing delicately on his chest. Feeling my cheeks burn I push him off immediatly overcome with the smell of peppermint. My body seemed to buzz were I touched him. Trying to calm my frazzled nerves I pout again, folding my arms across my chest "Tell me," I demand stomping my foot playfully. If its possible his heart-stopping smirk gets wider.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Ha I win!" iI exclaim pointing at him. He gave a hearty laugh.

"God how did I manage to fall for that, but I'm still not telling you thought." I gave him a cold glare. "Hey don't look at me like that," he continued putting his hands up in mock surrender, "its starting,"

"What is," I begin but stop turn gasping. In front of me were hundreds of beautiful tiny lights reflecting in the like glowing softly. It was magical it made me laugh, cry and smile so I just watch.

000000000000

This has been the best day of my life, never, never in my 300 years had I felt such a strong connection towards anyone. it had been painful yes it was still summer here in Corona so usually I would avoid it as it makes me dizzy. But seeing a smile on Elsa's beautiful, beautiful face made it worth every second. Especially now as the laterns painted a soft glow on her porcelain face, making her eyes sparkle. "Jack," she whispered softly turning to face me, "Its beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you," I whisper back cupping her cheek softly. As she stares up at me I make my decision. And kiss the girl.

0000000000000000000000

I feel fireworks course through me and moan into his mouth as I run my fingers through his soft hair, getting lost in his intoxicating scent. I moan again as he parts my lips plunging his tounge into my mouth. Leaving nothing untouched like a thief in the night.

000000000000000

I couldn't help but kiss her resistance was beyond my control, futile. I felt her press against me and kiss her harder my mouth having a mind of its own. Finally the need for air became great and I slowly pull away resting my nose against hers breathing heavenly. She smiled at me and I held all the way back just enjoying each others company.


	6. you'll never be alone

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT. Before I start with this chapter I need some suggestions about were you want Jack and Elsa to go next. It could be a real place or maybe one from a Disney movie I have some ideas but I wanted to give you the option. By the way it won't be the next place probably the one after so enjoy the chapter **

** from Frozenhearts122**

Elsa's pov

As we flew back to the lake, the setting sun casting hues of pink, orange and yellow across the sky, I was in a daze, he'd kissed me Jack had kissed me. It had been the most amazing thing, my whole body tingled and I couldn't help but want him to do it again. I had never been so intimate with anyone. With my isolation. I isolated myself, the madiens tried to talk to me but, I knew the real reason they were there, to stop me from running away. It was my fathers way of trying to distract me, but all it really did was remind me what I was missing. The warriors didn't help either, they would brag constantly about were they'd been when they weren't trying to court me. I was a very rare beauty. Most sirens had the ability to control water, but me I could create ice, however it weaked out of water. Something only ever heard of twice before. Anyway because of all of this I began to shut people out and the only person I could ever confide in was Anna. She was the only person who could even begin to understand me. She too had a burning curiousity to see things but, as the girl was only young, she was satisfied by the wonders the sea held. Where as I longed to sea new things. And know because of Jack I had a small taste of what that was like.

It was only when we landed did I awaken from my stupor, his dazzling eyes shocking me awake. But then I saw the emotion in his eyes. Worry. Frowning I cup his cheek softly forcing him to look at me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask concern leaking into my voice.

"Erm... err." he stuttered, "Are you, er mad at me, for kissing you."

My eyes widen, he thought I was angry at him. A soft smile came over my face and bucking up every nerve in my body I kiss him getting lost once more in his peppermint breath, he returns it enthusiastically. Slowly I pull away, but not too far a lips still brushing together.

"No," I whisper, gazing up at him.

I watch as a lazy grin takes place on his face and he pulls me back down. And I'm drowning trying to hang on, trying to tell myself this was wrong, but I realized I couldn't that it was futile so I just let it go **(Sorry had to) **all of the pain, all the anger I threw into the passion of the kiss, deepening it. Lungs fit to burst, I pull away. Looking at him with glazed eyes. It was then I realized what position we were in. How close we were. Blushing madly I pull away, feeling his eyes burn through my very being.

"Well know you know about me I wanna know about you," I say shyly looking up at him. And immediately see his eyes change.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I see here delicate eyebrows bunch together at my change of demeanor. I sigh inwardly looking at her sorrowfully.

"Its a long story,"

"I got time," was her reply. And suddenly I wanted to tell her so badly because she cared she actually cared. Pulling her into my lap I feel her tense up and whisper.

"Well then you better get comfortable," I feel her chuckle breathily as she snuggled deeper.

"Well the first thing I remember was dark and cold. Before being lifted up given life. It was then I realized I had powers, anyway I went down to the town to ask were I was I couldn't remember anything of my past. But they walked right through me, like I was invisible. That was 300 years ago." I hear her gasp as she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Anyway many years later I had a run in with the guardians. Their job is to protect all the children of the world. But they had been threatened by a man, a man named Pitch Black he feeds on peoples fear. But he was too strong so they asked for my help . To cut a long story short I ended up becoming one of them. Soon children started to believe in me. But I still couldn't help but feel lonely. With no one like me, no one to love" I say the last part looking down her. Amused as I watch the blush stain her cheeks. Slowly I lean down and kiss her cheek. "Jack," I hear her whisper. I nod slowly nuzzling her.

"What are your powers?" she asks.

Grinning I pull away and unleash a snowflake letting it burst into smaller snowflakes raining down on us. she gasped and then giggled as one hit her nose. What she said next did surprise me though.

"I can do better than that."

Then she stamped her foot, and it happened, ice shot from her foot coating the floor and making the snow fall heavier.

"You, your like me," I felt my heart burst in my chest and I hugged her, spinning her around.

"Your, your like me." I shout.

She giggles loudly and whispers in my ear.

"Your not alone."

I grip her never wanting to let go.

"I better go," She whispers and pulls away from me.

"No!" I call out to her, "Please stay, stay with me."

She smiles softly and curls back up in my lap and lets herself fall into slumber, as do I.


End file.
